


All One

by farad



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 00:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farad/pseuds/farad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Daybook prompt: Josiah, any, the first time he went to India</p>
<p>thanks to the workaholic Randi for posting the Daybook prompts to Delicious.com!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	All One

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta-ed, all mistakes my very very own.
> 
> **Edited July 2 to make the funeral reference more clear - sorry!

_"There is neither Jew nor Greek, there is neither slave nor free, there is no male and female, for you are all one in Christ Jesus."_

Galatians 3.28

 

The plan had been Rome. The plan had been two years in Rome, studying at the Vatican.

 

He stood on the dock, staring for the first time in weeks not at the ocean and all its deep blue dangers, but at the shore. He had promised his father he would be in Rome, meeting with the Papal Legate, talking about the problems in the territories formerly held by Spain, in the areas that were now under the control of – well, no one. The United States in reality, the part of North America that had lost favor with God.

 

But he couldn't.

 

He'd been in San Francisco for a few days, visiting his father. Visiting Hannah.

 

It had been enough. It had been more than enough.

 

His mother – he didn't want to think about her, didn't want to think about the funeral that last day. He had stood next to his father, to his sister, he had looked down on the grave, watching the dirt fall. His mother had been a small woman, quiet, but she had given him everything. Nights under the stars, looking at the beauty of God's work, the stars, the night sky, the moon. Days sitting on the porch, looking at the rare flowers blooming in the heat, the plants that gave them food and even water.

 

The beauty of the world around them. The grace of being alive.

 

'Go,' she had said to him, that one, fateful night when his sister and father had been screaming at each other, speaking words that no people who cared for each other should ever speak. 'Go, my beautiful son, my sweet boy, go and find your destiny. God wants you to show the world kindness and love. You are a child of his child, my sweet boy, go and lead the way."

 

He had looked down at her, afraid that she was, as his father kept saying, out of touch with the way things were.

 

But she smiled at him, her pale eyes so wise. "Your father is a good man," she said slowly, "but he does not know the world. He does not understand that God is in all things. He fears the Devil more than he loves his Lord. You, you are wise. You know better than this. Go, Josiah, go and show the world that love is the most important thing. Love Hannah – she needs that."

 

She lifted his hand, so large in her small ones, to her lips, a benediction. She had led him out then, and he had had no choice but to go, to do as she wished. To do as she bid. It was her last request.

 

Which was why he stood now, staring into this land that was as alien to him as he was to it, wondering why he was here. Wondering what he could do.

 

And knowing that anything he could do here was a thousand times better than what he could do at home, for his dead mother, for his sister, for his faith.

 

At least here, they respected faith, even in things they didn't understand.

 

He stood, staring into the Gantzes River, at the poor people, the filth, the poverty, the suffering. At these people who needed help in ways that were so different from what he knew back home.

 

These people – these people he could help. Their needs were harsh but simple – food, clothing, shelter.

 

His family had all of those things and so much more. But the grace of God was not there. The acts of forgiveness, charity, and grace, were ones that he was sure his father had never understood.

 

Nor had his Hannah.

 

He stared at the naked children in the unclean water, at the mothers who had no food for them. This was tragic, this was horrible – this was a sin before God.

 

This, he could do something about.

 

But only God could help what was left of his family.

 

__


End file.
